Iron Chef Sagitta 07
is the 7th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Today is Miharu's first dating with Hanzo as her love interest. Her next task is about etiquette in fancy restaurant Arc de La Fleur, where Yuichi is worked for. Miharu must learn how to eat the dinner in a good manner. Meanwhile, Team Cupid's leader Satsuki Murasaki and his follower Iori Mikanmura choice Syo Natsui as a first victim to beat him!" Plot Summary Miharu felt tired as she making Tokyo Ramen for Hanzo. Ayaka comes to congratulate her on her first dating with him and asks her which ideal man she likes. Miharu blushes, but she calm down by said that Hanzo will takes her to French restaurant for fancy dinner. Meanwhile, Team Cupid talks to headmaster Amanogawa about their rival SagittariuS and asks him for permission to enter the Kitchen Stadium. Amanogawa fears that he lost all of students because of them and accepts. Satsuki smiles proudly and ready to eliminates them to forget about being chef. Later, Hanzo takes Miharu to Arc de La Fleur restaurant where Yuichi works. Yuichi greetings them and asks Hanzo about his works. Hanzo replied that he want Miharu to pass the test involve etiquette dinner. Yuichi shows them what kind of foods they want. At dining table, Hanzo teach Miharu how to use fork and knife like foreign people did. Miharu don't know how to use it, but managed to keep her eyes on Hanzo, who eating steak. Little by little, Miharu managed to eats those foods in a good manner as she and her lover enjoy their first dating while Yuichi watch them happily. As the two were out, Kousaku, Reiji, Taishi, Luke and Mikuni comes to warn Hanzo that Team Cupid enters the Kitchen Stadium to challenge the Amanogawa students. Hanzo aghast about it, but he calm down as Miharu and the SagittariuS goes back to Kitchen Stadium to watch the new battle. The Pasta Day event for the moderate students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Satsuki Murasaki and Iori Mikanmura will challenge against Syo Natsui and Ken Takamura as participant students. Ohta asks Satsuki and Iori if they want to show off their skillful cooking style, and Satsuki replies that he likes Miharu and want to defeats Hanzo one day. Then the theme ingredient noodles are shown and everyone saw it with anew. As the battle begin, Satsuki and Iori cooks and serves three dishes of noodles: Tokyo-Style Pork Ramen, Small Octopus Kalguksu and Chicken Parm Spatzle, while Syo and Ken makes same as them: Banh Canh with Fish Cake and Tofu, Tanuki Soba Noodles and Shrimp Parm Fettuccine Alfredo. When the five minutes has left, Satsuki tosses all three dishes in front of three judges and the time is up. The three judges: Chen Kenichi, Masahiko Kobe and Jennifer Dempsey prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Chen is too exciting and say that Satsuki's dish is remarkable job, while Ms. Dempsey added that Ken's dish has a good taste. Chairman Ohta declare that Satsuki and Iori managed won the match for the Iron Chef Sagitta Tournament, which everyone gasps with awe and applause. Hanzo had enough of this and goes on training angrily. However, Miharu calm him down and say she refuse to give up despite her parents death. Amanogawa announces to his students that he will invite them to attends his daughter's wedding, which Miharu smiles with exciting. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Syo Natsui *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Ken Takamura (Challenger) Judges of the Week *Chen Kenichi - A legendary Iron Chef Chinese. *Masahiko Kobe - A legendary Iron Chef Italian. *Jennifer Dempsey - Pasta chef Sagitta Battle Information *Satsuki Murasaki and Iori Mikanmura's dishes: **Tokyo-Style Pork Ramen - Japanese **Small Octopus Kalguksu - Korean **Chicken Parm Spatzle - German *Syo Natsui and Ken Takamura's dishes: **Banh Canh with Fish Cake and Tofu - Vietnamese **Tanuki Soba Noodles - Japanese **Shrimp Parm Fettuccine Alfredo - Italian Trivia *Team Cupid makes their fully appearance for the first time. *Satsuki Murasaki is mentioned by Hanzo about his skillful cooking. *Miharu managed to pass the etiquette dinner test. *The song Violet in Your Eyes is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Noodles. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio